


Situations Of The Daily Life

by plushiebird



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Science Experiments, Steve Carlsberg - Freeform, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written in response to a lot of little prompts and headcanons that happen to appear in my daily life, while talking with my RP Cecil.</p><p>Each chapter has the same history written twice, one in english and one in spanish.</p><p>Will be updated daily until my prompt list is over.<br/>----<br/>Título en Español: Situaciones en la Vida Diaria.</p><p>Colección de drabbles creados para completar ciertos prompts que se crean de ciertos headcanons que aparecen espontáneamente en el transcurso de mi día mientras hablo con mi Cecil de RP.</p><p>Cada capítulo tiene la misma historia dos veces, en español y en inglés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The" Important Thing/Lo verdaderamente Importante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohbrainydavy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ohbrainydavy).



> Prompt of this one:
> 
> Cecil's displays of affection can be very inconvenient  
> \- - -  
> Prompt correspondiente:
> 
> Cecil es meloso en situaciones inapropiadas.

¡Finally! Me, one of the few Night Vale scientists is about to discover the origins of the weird gray lumps that exist inside every clock and/or watch in this town.

At first I thought that this gray matter was just some regular dust, the kind of dust that forms of dead cells and other kind of living things, but after a few nights it moved, trying to crawl up and scape from the test tube where I had put it in. Cecil almost breaks it once.

But now, I am completely alone, in my lab mixing the chemicals that, applied to one sample of the gray stuff will decompose it in its most essential components, allowing me to know its origins. I have theories of course, I believe that it is some kind of decomposing state or ashes of a living creature I came to this conclusion because of the teeth and hair I found inside the gray stuff.

But one can't ever know, I have learned that here in Night Vale - where things can be so randomly put together and by some strange reason or force they can work perfectly, nothing is perfectly rational and that any further investigation will lead to impossible results. But, you know? I have a little curious scientist kid in my heart that will never let me stop investigating all of this things, after all this is what I came here for.

 It's 19:37 of Wednesday, third day of July and I am about to mix the solution of chemicals with the very last sample that I'll ever get (because the Sheriff's Secret Police and the Unknown Yet Menacing Government Agency ordered me not to open a clock and/or watch in the town ever again) when I feel a rush of cold air in my back and then there's Cecil weight over me, crushing my body in a breathtaking hug, making me startle in surprise and throw my precious solution and sample through the air.

\- Carlos! My lovely, beautiful, perfect Carlos. My little adventurous, brave and _industrious_ scientist. -

I look at him, hugging me by my hips and placing his jaw in the middle of my chest, his lilac eyes staring happily at my face, his thin lips giving me a nice and wide and sincere smile. And then the oh so dreadful noise of crystal crashing on the ground. I roll my eyes and sigh, covering my face with my hands in frustration. I feel Cecil's body tense up against mine, his hands clenching my shirt.

\- Oh! Masters of us all know! I'm SO sorry Carlos, Oh my god, was it something really important?-

Important? Of course it was important! How many times I have told you that you should never rush into the lab running and attacking me like that? It can be dangerous!

I'm about to scream all this when I look down and stare right at him, at his puppy eyes and the guilty frown in his forehead and the little put of his mouth. I sigh loudly and suddenly I remember the reason of why I'm still here and why every weird and dangerous thing is worth living for.

\- No. Nothing interesting at all. - I cup his hands between my hands and kiss him gently.

_Nothing more important than you._

\- - - -

¡Finalmente!

Yo, uno de los pocos científicos que quedan en Night Vale estoy a punto de descubrir qué son esas cosas grises que están dentro de todos y cada uno de los relojes en el pueblo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una acumulación de polvo normal, del que se forma de celulas muertas de humanos y otras cosas vivas pero después una noche observé que la cosa gris se movía, tratando de escapar del tubo de ensayo en el que lo había puesto. Que por cierto Cecil casi lo rompe un día.

Pero ahora, estando completamente solo en eI laboratorio, estoy preparando los químicos que junto con una muestra de la cosa gris, la descompondrá en sus elementos básicos, permitiéndome saber más facilmente su origen. Tengo teorías propias, obviamente. Yo creo que es un tipo de resto efecto de la descomposicipon de algún ser vivo, llego a esta conclusión al incluir en mi investigación los dientes y el pelo que se encontraba junto al acumulamiento gris.

Pero, uno nunca puede saber exactamente qué es qué en este pueblo, hay ciertas cosas que son tan extrañas y que no deberían existir y que sin embargo están aquí, funcionando perfectamente en este ambiente tan raro y especial. Eso me recuerda que al investigar la mayoría de estas cosas los resultados son inconclusos o imposibles, que no tiene ningún valor final el estudiarlas. Pero, bueno el pequeño niño curioso dentro de mí siempre salta y me obliga a seguir investigando, después de todo ¡Soy un científico! ¿No?

Siendo las 19:37 hora del miércoles día tercero del mes, me dispongo a mezclar mi solución química con la última muestra de cosa gris que tengo ( ya que la policía secreta del Sheriff y la vaga, pero amenazante agencia del gobierno me advirtieron de nunca jamás abrir un reloj de nuevo ) pero, siento una corriente de aire frío en la espalda e inmediatamente después el peso de Cecil sobre mi cuerpo, haciéndome casi tropezar y soltar mis preciados instrumentos de trabajo por el aire.

\- ¡Carlos! Mi hermoso, perfecto Carlos, mi científico tan valiente, trabajador e inteligente. -

Miro a Cecil abrazándome, y mirándome con sus grandes ojos lilas apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho, dedicándome una gran sonrisa con sus delgados y preciosos labios, pero sí, ahí está el horrible sonido de delicado cristal rompiéndose ante el duro suelo.

Inclino mi cabeza para atrás, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos en un signo obvio de frustración, junto a mí, siento a Cecil estremecerse y sus manos apretando mi camisa entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por. . maestros de todos nosotros! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, ¡Oh! ¿Era muy importante? - 

¿Muy importante? ¡Claro que era importante! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres corriendo así al laboratorio? ¡Es peligroso!

Estuve a punto de gritar todo esto cuando volví a mirar a Cecil y me fijé en sus grandes ojos de cachorro, en la mueca de genuina preocupación y la forma en que sus labios se aprietan firmemente el uno contra el otro, suspiré y en un momento recordé la razón de seguir aquí,  de soportar los eventos más excéntricos en mi existencia y aún así seguir adelante.

\- No. Para nada - 

Tomé la cara de Cecil entre mis manos y lo besé gentilmente.

_ "Nada tan importante como tú". _


	2. Personal Reasons/Razones Personales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one/Prompt correspondiente.
> 
> http://instagram.com/p/jnf6wNvivP/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired in the lovely sticker my dear Cecil gave me a few weeks ago.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!

Many things in Carlos' life had been difficult lately, actually the problems started when that little letter with its odd purple paper had arrived, inviting him to join a little group of scientist to investigate strange events happening in a little town lost in the middle of the desert called "Night Vale".

Firstly, it was pretty difficult to arrive to the town; not as much as trying to understand how the hell things worked in there, the basic laws of physics just didn't apply correctly in many of the daily life events. Sincerely, getting accustomed to that was one of the most difficult thing Carlos had ever done.

And let's not forget about the most confusing things in his early months in town, like the woman living with angels or the rather weird and _overlyexcitedaboutmanyofthethings_ man in the radio, who claimed to be in love with him every day in his radio show.

Also, the thing with the clocks and the miniature city injuring and almost killing and well, all kinds of things.

Yeah, everything had been pretty rough and difficult but, nothing like this right moment.

( Maybe that chemistry exam a few tears a go?)

Carlos hangs up the phone yet again and, stretches, sighing and dials those 10 numbers written in a chewing gum paper.

And, just before the first tone rings, he rehearses that single phrase.

"Cecil, I'm calling for personal reasons"

 

\- - - -

Muchas cosas habían sido difíciles en la vida de Carlos recientemente, de hecho, desde que recibió ese sobre morado invitándolo a ser parte de un grupo de científicos en un pueblo e medio de la nada llamado "Night Vale".

En primer lugar si fue complicado llegar a tal lugar, fue aún más el darse cuenta que las leyes de la física no funcionaban correctamente y sinceramente a Carlos le tomó algunos meses aceptar estas particularidades.

Una de las cosas que más lo confundió durante meses, fue el inexplicable "amor" que el conductor de radio le confesaba en partes de su transmisión, casi diariamente.

Y también, cómo olvidar esa situación con los relojes y la población de la ciudad miniatura tratando de matarlo y demás curiosidades y ocurrencias.

Nada tan difícil como este momento.

(Quizá ese examen de química hace algunos años)

Carlos colgó por enésima vez, se estiró en la silla y suspiró fuertemente antes de marcar de nuevo esos 10 números anotados en una simple envoltorio de goma de mascar.

Y justo antes de que el teléfono diera el primero tono, ensayó las palabras:

"Cecil, estoy hablando por razones personales"


	3. Quiet Boy/Hombre Serio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is a very very quiet and serious man, and because of that no one has noticed that he has been in the radio show quite a lot of times.
> 
> \----  
> Carlos es un hombre muy serio y callado, gracias a eso nadie se ha dado cuenta de que muchas veces, visita el estudio y se queda durante todo el programa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh FUCK TONS OF FLUFF.
> 
> It will make you dizzy I' m so sorry.

Lots  of Night Vale citizens ask Cecil about inviting Carlos to the show. " You know, a nice  short interview with maybe some gossip and real situations about your relationship" Said once one of the Agents of The Sheriff's Secret Police. Most of the time, Cecil just smiled politely and said that yes, maybe some day he would do that, and then he said good bye to whatever person that had asked him and giggle secretly while he walked away, knowing that Carlos would never speak on air in the show.

He had been in the studio, of course actually lots of times.

Just sitting there, staring gently at all the green and red and multi colors ligths in the headboard. Sometimes he sat back in the corner of the room and write in his lab journal results of the latest experiments, theories to be proven or theories already proved real, most of the time he stared at Cecil, smiling at him all show long, pacing around the room withouth making much noise, his steps calm and slow just like his breathing.

He would smile and giggle very gently when Cecil got over excited about good news, or when he overreacted at Steve Carlsberg's emails and phone calls. Cecil would just turn around and blow a kiss towards him every time he heard a giggle.

Cecil's favorite bit of the show is the weather, he can relax for a few minutes or as long as his time perception (and town's) allows him to, he can refill his cup of coffee and order the papers in his desk, maybe chat a bit with the intern of the week maybe go and say hello to Khoshekh. But when Carlos is there is all different, he would just place himself behind Cecil and just when the final sounds of the phrase " And now, the weather"  are leaving his lips, he would kiss him very gently on the cheek or neck, then Cecil would turn around and whisper _"I love you"_ in Carlos' ear.

Then they would kiss very gently, separate and stare in eachother's eyes and giggle.

"You are doing _neat_ my lovely broadcaster" Carlos would say, or maybe: "I enjoy listening to your beautiful voice, that's why I keep so quiet" and other phrases that made Cecil's heart melt.

At the end of the show, Carlos would help to turn everthing off and to close everything up. 

Then, they would walk hand to hand towards Carlos' truck. Smiling, knowing that this _this_ would be their little secret.

 - - - - 

Muchas veces, mientras Cecil camina por la calle algunos habitantes le sugieren que invite a Carlos al programa.

"Sería muy interesante ¿Sabes? Sólo una entrevista corta que hable de su vida juntos, sería muy lindo" Dijo alguna vez uno de los agentes de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff.

Cecil siempre sonreía y les decía que lo consideraría, entonces se despedía y se iba caminando calmadamente riéndose internamente, sabiendo que Carlos nunca diría una sola palabra mientras estuvieran en el aire.

Porque, la verdad es que Carlos había estado muchas veces en el estudio.

Sólo se queda ahí, viendo calmadamente las diferentes luces alumbrando el tablero e indicando los diferentes estados de uso de aún más varios dispositivos. Muchas veces se sienta en una silla en la esquina má alejada del tablero, haciendo anotaciones acerca de sus ideas para nuevos experimentos o resultados de experimentos ya realizados en su bitácora del laboratorio, teorías para probar o que ya habían sido probadas. Pero, lo que más hacía era observar a Cecil, sonriéndole durante todo el programa, a veces caminando calmadamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, sus pasos calmados y lentos igual que su respiración.

Desde que consiguió ser el conductor del programa, el clima ha sido la parte favorita de Cecil, mientras este sonaba él se podía relajar un poco, quizá por algunos minutos o por la duración de tiempo que la percepción del tiempo y el espacio le dejara disfrutar, también puede rellenar su taza de café y ordenar todos los papeles regados en su escritorio, checar las noticias que faltaban por anunciar y quizá ir a salidar a Khoshekh. Pero cuando Carlos lo visitaba era aún más especial ya que justo cuando las últimas letras de la frase " Y ahora, el clima" dejaban los labios de Cecil, Carlos ya estaba detrás de él, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla o en el cuello, entonces Cecil se voltería y lo besaría, abrazándolo cerca y susurrando un " te amo" en su oído.

Entonces Carlos le diría " Lo estás haciendo perfecto mi precioso conductor de radio" o quizá " Me encanta oír tu voz, por eso me quedo tan callado" o cualquier otra frase que derretería en corazón de Cecil.

Y cuando el programa termina, Carlos le ayuda a Cecil a apagar y guardar todo.

Entonces, saldrían de la estación tomados de la mano, caminando hacia la camioneta de Carlos. 

Los dos sonriendo, sabiendo que esto; _este preciso momento_ sería su pequeño secreto.

 


	4. Glow Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading this but I did write everyday. I just got too busy and tired to post it.
> 
> Today's prompt: instagram.com/p/j7445KPihB/  
> \- - -  
> Perdonen que no haya puesto nuevos capítulos, entré a la escuela y no tenía tiempo para subirlos, pero sí los tengo escritos.
> 
> Prompt de hoy: instagram.com/p/j7445KPihB/

 

_Cecil's POV._

On weekends Carlos likes to come to my apartment, he sleeps with me in my bed on friday and saturday night, on sunday we go out and I drive him to his lab.

It is always nice to have Carlos around all day long he's such a perfect boyfriend, polite and everything he always prepares breakfast and lunch for us, and at night we go out to have dinner to a nice restaurant, or maybe to Big Rico's.

We often watch municipal approved movies and/or TV Series and most of the time we let the movie watch itself as we eat popcorn, drink soda and kiss and hug and maybe sometimes we move from the living room and we go to my room to have some action.

It's always like that, nice and wonderful.

But this friday  was really different.

The glow cloud came back from one of the PTA's meetings and placed itself just above the roof of my building so Carlos and I decided to build a fort with pillows and blankets on the roof so we could watch the Glow Cloud more comfortably.

We were really fascinated with how it could change colors from one to another in such a wonderful way, like you were watching the light itself transforming and changing it's wave frequency ( Carlos told me that that was actually what we were watching but I dunno, I think we meant it in different ways).

Carlos told me too that clouds are mostly white and kind of a grayblueish color and that the Glow Cloud always surpised and fascinated him to the point of also terrifying him but that it was okay.

I reminded Carlos that clouds are not real and he just sighed, turning my head to face him so he could kiss me, distracting me of watching the darkening sky.

I kissed him back and suddenly the Glow Cloud expanded and started buzzing and throwing little pink and purple stuff over Carlos and I.

When we were returning to the apartment, Carlos picked a few samples of the colorful stuff.

\- - - - 

_POV de Cecil._

En fines de semana Carlos se queda en mi apartamento, duerme conmigo la noche de los viernes y sábados, en domingos salimos a cenar y después en la noche lo llevo a su laboratorio.

Siempre es muy bonito tener a Carlos conmigo todo el día, él es tan perfecto, educado y considerado, siempre nos prepara el desayuno y la comida, en la noche salimos a algún restaurante para salir o también podemos ir a Big Rico's.

Usualmente vemos películas o series aprobadas por el gobierno, pero es más común que ignoremos la televisión para hacer cosas más interesantes, como abrazarnos y besarnos dulcemente mientras comemos palomitas y bebemos refresco. También puede pasar que pasemos de la sala hacia mi cuarto para tener un poco de acción.

Como sea siempre es hermoso y fascinante.

Pero este viernes fué muy diferente, la gran nube brillante venía regresando de una junta con los padres de la escuela primaria cuando decidió posarse justo sobre el techo del edificio en donde vivo, asi que Carlos y yo decidimos hacer un fuerte con cobijas para poder observarla más cómodamente.

Estábamos realmente fascinados por los colores que la nube podía generar y por cómo iba cambiando lentamente su tonalidad, era como si pudieras ver cómo los rayos de luz cambiaban su frecuencia ( Carlos me dijo que de hecho por eso mismo podíamos ver el cambio, pero creo que no entendió lo que quería decir).

Carlos también me dijo que las nubes son normalmente blancas o de un color azulgrisáceo, yo le recordé que en verdad las nubes no existen. Él sólo suspiró e hizo que me volteara para poder besarme y así distraerme de seguir pensando en las inexistentes nubes que seguían apareciendo en un cielo cada vez más oscuro.

Mientras seguíamos besándonos la gran nube brillante, de pronto, empezó a zumbar y a rociar un extraño polvo rosa/morado sobre nosotros.

Justo antes de regresar hacia el apartamento Carlos tomó algunas muestras del polvo aquél.


	5. Steve Carlsberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt is pretty obvious, Steve Carlsberg.
> 
> Es sencillo saber la prompt de hoy ¿no?: Steve Carlsberg

Since he arrived in Night Vale, Carlos has had some. . .  let's say, difficulties  to make new friends, or even work partners.

He has always been a bit socially awkward, but he could be as nice as any other person in town.

The first week after his arrival, a few people had come to his laboratory  to say hello and welcome him to town.

The first day just when his speech had finished he had met the famous local broadcaster; Cecil Palmer, he was a bit uhm. . . excited about meeting Carlos, he even gave him his house _and_ phone number. It was a bit too forward, but  he was such a nice and polite and cute guy that Carlos couldn't complain about anything, so he just smiled gently and thank him for assisting the speech.

That same day he met a crew of friendly scientists, well at least  few of them were friendly another group told him ( in very terryfied voices and with his eyes wide open)  about how they just appeared there one day in somekind of teletransportation they just couldn't remember, nonetheless the friendly scientist shaked hands with him and told him about all the amazing and extremely weird situations and the suprisingly inconclusive results of various experiments that they had performed in the town.

Carlos was really fascinated by these stories.

On the next day a little and old but pretty and nice old woman knocked at his door and smiling widely he gifted Carlos a tray full of colorful cookies, most of them pink and yellow, each one of them decorated with a single feather, just one of the cookies had a black feather.Carlos studied and tried to discover from which animal those feathers belonged, but apparently that certain animal was beyond human knowledge. Anyway, the old lady had been really charming and quite funny.

Two days later, at night someone knocked Carlos door three times slowly and twice quickly, that someone identified himself as Steve Carlsberg.

Steve was a nice guy Carlos decided, he was rated odd compared to other Night Vale citizens and that meant that he was actually a pretty normal man, he just smiled and introduced himself to Carlos.

Carlos felt confident enough and invited Steve inside the house, he accepted and they chatted about a lot of things like goverment and basic science.

Apparently, Steve had been a teacher sometime ago and he had a Master Degree in Molecular Behaviour and was teaching a class before he arrived to Night Vale.

Later on the week a lot of hooded figures surrounded Carlos' lab, but as Cecil once said ( months later of course) the hooded figures were essentially harmless, just don't stare at them.

After a few more visits and a few more weeks, Carlos would talk almost exclusively with Steve, Telly and sometimes Cecil and of course his scientist co-workers at the lab.

But his only friend was actually Steve, they often met near Groove Park on wednesday to talk about the latest news.

Carlos once asked Steve is Cecil was always that "enthusiastic" about new people and/or behaved like a schoolgirl in love with every new citizen or if it was with just him.

Steve laughed and patted Carlos' shoulder.

"He means it you know? He really likes you. You should ask him out sometime or maybe just talk to him"

And with that bit of a push, Carlos soon found a good reason to call Cecil, like the massive time shift he discovered or the weird gray lump that appears to "live" inside every clock and watch in Night Vale.

Since they met, Carlos always thought that Cecil was a nice, intelligent and quite a handsome guy, a bit eccentric and weird behaving in some situations ( like screaming when he saw a cute little puppy and giggling while he read Lovecraft stories), but a nice guy nonetheless.

But Carlos was too shy to actually ask him for a night out, a date or maybe a nice lunch-time on the park, Steve often noted this and talked Carlos into ask Cecil for a date, those little talks actually helped a lot.

Sincerely, Steve was such a nice guy!

Why then Cecil hated him?

Carlos would always wonder, secretly. Once he tried asking politely to Cecil why the hate and. . .well, Carlos doesn't know what happened and Cecil claimed not remembering anything.

So, Carlos doesnt'like bringing the question and Cecil was oblivious about it, he just tried to control himself when Steve happened to be at the lab with Carlos helping with an experiment, after all there are some questions that are better unanswered and of course, unquestioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Tomarse de las manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cecil le encantarse tomarse de la mano con Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and this is just in spanish, I'll translate it later.

Quizá haya empezado desde esa vez en la que por primera vez Carlos puso su mano en la rodilla de Cecil, o quizá sea de mucho más atrás, desde que nuestro querido conductor de radio aprendió a apreciar las pocas veces que su mamá le tomaba la mano, para cruzar la calle, ayudarlo a levantarse o simplemente por puro cariño maternal. Cualquiera que sea la causa Cecil cree que el tomarse de la mano es un gesto fuerte e importante, que afirma la conexión que una persona puede tener con la otra y casi siempre es la primer tipo de contacto físico que se puede tener con el otro. Claramente hay una diferencia en saludar a alguien con un apretón de manos que ver a una pareja ya sea de amigos o de novios tomados de la mano en la calle.

Cecil sabe que todo gesto en una relación cuenta, así que cuando Carlos puso su mano sobre su rodilla aquella noche en el estacionamiento del Arby's él supo que todo iría bien desde ese día, dos semanas después en su primera cita, Carlos nunca tomó su  mano, pero siempre hubo ligeros toques totalmente intencionales seguidos por una sonrisa ligera que sólo lograban hacerlo sonrojar y sonreír como estúpido. 

Luego pasó lo  del beso, y la segunda cita y los problemas de no coincidir en la mayoría de sus días libres, Cecil siempre ha entendido esa parte, los dos son partes importantes de la comunidad en Night Vale y es natural que cada uno tenga su propia, ocupada y estresante vida (hasta cierto punto claro), pero siempre y en cada situación hay algo que los conecta, lo más obvio son sus celulares, los dos tienden a tener pláticas enteras sólo  con los emojis, normalmente Cecil empieza mandando un pequeño y verde corazón, al cual Carlos responde con una carita sonriente, pero en el medio del día puede mandar cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, o puede tratar de enviar mensajes para descifrar, como una pequeña rebanada de pizza, un t- rex con la boca y abierta y un signo de interrogación rosa brillante, que obviamente ( al menos para Cecil) significa:

¿Quieres ir a Big Rico's a cenar?

Pero, volviendo al punto central, lo que Cecil adora de tener una cita con Carlos, es que aunque él no es el que insiste en mostrar su cariño en público tampoco tiene problemas con ello, así que Cecil puede detenerse en medio de una de las tantas cámaras de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff y besar a su novio en la mejilla , detenerse ante una luz roja y abrazarlo de lado tontamente hasta que la señal indicara que pueden caminar, o simplemente tomarlo de la mano en las largas caminatas que dan por Mission Groove Park. Cecil es feliz de no tener que disculparse cada que Carlos le recuerda que en uno de esos jalones de emoción que Cecil le dá a su brazo puede de hecho lastimarlo, o también de no se regañado cada vez que columpia sus manos como cualquier niño haría.

La única reacción que Carlos tiene es una mirada con el rabillo de ojo, una sincera y pequeña sonrisa o como a  pasado en algunas  ocasiones, una mirada de incredulidad y una gran carcajada y la frase:

"¿Enserio tienes 39?"

También hay momentos en privado que los dos disfrutan mucho, en algunas noches, cuando Carlos va a dormir al departamento de Cecil y decide leer algo antes de dormir, una de sus manos va inmediatamente a una de las de Cecil, jugando con ella o quizá solamente molestándolo, jalándole los dedos o cosas por el estilo, Cecil sólo ríe bajito para no molestar la lectura de su amor, y así después de unos minutos, Cecil se recarga en el hombro de Carlos, entrelaza sus manos y empieza a quedarse dormido.

Cuando Carlos empieza a oír algo parecido a la interferencia de la televisión, sabe que Cecil está profundamente dormido y es tiempo de cerrar el libro, apagar la luz y besar tiernamente la mano de su amante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and I know that this thing had one more chapter, but well stuff happened and let's say that my mood for writing Cecilos is gone, forever I think. Still I love the pairing :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos sus kudos, sé que originalmente faltaría un capítulo pero, no creo volver a escribir cecilos en un buen rato.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is not beta'ed so please, feel totally free to point out any mistake. I'l happily fix it.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
